A History Lesson Brought To Life
by Addezia
Summary: I had a terrific time writing this for a school assignment. The story regards overpopulation on a planet similar to Earth and Voyager's attempts to help out.


"A History Lesson Brought to Life"  
  
A Star Trek: Voyager Story  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", its spin-offs, characters, starships, and concoctions do not belong to me. They are rightfully the brainchildren of Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor, and have their home at Paramount Pictures. I mean absolutely no copyright infringement, as my purpose is not to make any profit from this story whatsoever (except hopefully a good grade in my Biology class!).  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
From the Starship Voyager:  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway - Captain of Voyager  
  
Commander Chakotay - First Officer and Leader of the Maquis  
  
Lieutenant Commander Tuvok - Chief of Security  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris - Pilot of Voyager  
  
Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres - Chief Engineer and Maquis member  
  
Ensign Harry Kim - Chief of Operations/Communications  
  
The Doctor - Chief Medical Officer and a Hologram  
  
Seven Of Nine - Multipurpose Officer and ex-Borg  
  
Neelix - Morale Officer and a Talaxian from the Delta Quadrant  
  
  
  
From the Planet Talok:  
  
Head of Nations Jarmock Nell  
  
Secretary of Intergalactic Relations Hinep Granol  
  
Communications Officer Pymon Skal  
  
The Talok Congress  
  
The Populace  
  
  
  
  
  
The Story!  
  
"Captain, I'm picking up a signal from one of the planets in the solar system that we're circumventing," Operations/Communications officer Harry Kim announced from his place on the Bridge of Voyager. "I think it's a distress signal," he added with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Let's hear it," Captain Kathryn Janeway replied, glancing with a raised eyebrow at her First Officer Commander Chakotay, who was sitting next to her in the center of the Bridge.  
  
"Voeilg wo-wark baoker.." Unintelligible words came over the speaker system onboard the ship. Janeway craned her neck to offer Kim a questioning expression.  
  
"The universal translator hasn't finished deciphering the message yet," Kim explained sheepishly, a blush working its way up his neck and face, his fingers flying across his console in an effort to speed the ship's computer up. As the youngest crew member, Harry hated letting the Captain down. "Here we go."  
  
"Fellow Space-sharers, we fervently request your help! Our planet is in grave danger! Our water supply is running low, our food sources are depleting every day, and we will be out of natural resources soon, very soon! We will perish, no doubt, if nothing can be done presently! Won't you please help us?" a nervous, whiny, but sincere voice rang out of the speakers.  
  
"Classic overpopulation complications," Lieutenant Tom Paris remarked with a half-smirk, shaking his head.  
  
"A problem Earth had just a few short centuries ago," Janeway reminded him. She rose from her chair, smoothing her uniform across her torso and abdomen. "Bring us within hailing range, Mr. Paris."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Paris manipulated the pilot's controls, turning Voyager about and directing it into the solar system.  
  
"What kind of planets have we got down there?" Commander Chakotay inquired, whirling his console around to face him.  
  
"Two Class-M planets, Commander," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok replied. "The fourth one from the sun, and the fifth. Only the fourth one is populated with humanoids."  
  
"The signal is coming from the fourth," Kim confirmed with a nod. The closer Voyager traveled to the planet, the more information Voyager picked up.  
  
"Specifics on this planet?" Janeway requested, stepping up to peer at Kim's console as Harry searched through the information that the ship's sensors were taking in.  
  
"Wow," Kim remarked softly. Janeway could understand his exclamation. This planet shared an incredible resemblance to Earth! "Seventy-six percent water, five large landmasses, four of them inhabited by life.humanoid population of twelve-point-two billion," Kim listed.  
  
"We're home!" Paris mused.  
  
"Four hundred years ago," added Chakotay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Voyager was close enough to the planet to make one-on- one communications. Harry Kim called out the moment the planet was within hailing range of Voyager.  
  
"Let's see what we can do," Janeway said, facing the viewscreen and squaring her shoulders. She put on her most diplomatic-yet-compassionate expression and asked Kim to open a hailing frequency.  
  
"Open, Captain," Harry announced.  
  
"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Starship Voyager. We intercepted your distress signal and would like to be of assistance," invited Janeway.  
  
The starscape on the viewer was replaced by a wiry figure. "I am Pymon Skal, one of Talok's communications officers," the figure practically sang back at Janeway. From the baritone register of the voice, Janeway deduced that Skal was male, and from the lack of age-lines on his face, she decided that he was rather young at that. His skin was of a blue hue and he had dark-blueberry blue hair slicked back from his face. Two long, thin, aqua- colored antennae splayed out from each temple. Even his eyes were blue, and beautifully crystal-clear. Only his teeth, which were set off by his underbite, were not blue. They were orange.  
  
"Thank you so much for answering our plea!" Skal continued. "Things have only gotten worse since we sent that signal out four years ago. So few passerby have tried to help us. We're in such a barren region of space, you see, and there are so few other ships that come through here. We've sent ships to other planets to ask for their assistance, but just a handful have returned. Most don't come back because they've found a new world - a better world - to live on and don't want to come back here." Skal hung his head, a purple color tickling his face. He's embarrassed, Chakotay noted silently as he watched the interchange from his seat.  
  
Picking up on the young man's emotions, Kathryn favored Skal with a comforting smile. "We'd like to meet with some of your planet's representatives. We can discuss the situation, and maybe be able to offer some assistance," she offered.  
  
"Yes, oh, of course!" Skal exclaimed. "I'll have the Head of Nations and the Secretary of Intergalactic Relations informed immediately!" The poor man was practically dancing in his seat. "I'll be in touch soon, oh, very soon, Captain!" With that, the Cheshire-cat-like grinning face of Pymon Skal disappeared, to be replaced again by the starscape.  
  
"Excitable fellow, isn't he?" teased Tom Paris.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Captain," Harry Kim voiced, "We're being hailed by the planet." Kim's eyes were bright with anticipation as he looked up from his console to his Captain.  
  
Janeway stood, her hands automatically moving to smooth her uniform. Commander Chakotay rose beside her, rubbing his palms together. Janeway nodded to Harry. "On-screen, Mr. Kim."  
  
Pymon Skal's figure appeared again on the viewscreen. "Oh, Captain Janeway!" he boomed, a little louder than necessary. "I have Head of Nations Jarmock Nell and Secretary of Intergalactic Relations Hinep Granol here. They're very anxious to speak to you! If you're ready, I'll turn the conversation over to the Head."  
  
"We're ready here," Janeway replied.  
  
Skal disappeared from the viewscreen, to be replaced by a pair of new people. Neither had Skal's blue skin: one was red with beet-red hair and long, thin red antenna, while the other was yellow in color with short yellow antennae. The second one's hair color reminded Kathryn of sunflower petals.  
  
The red being offered a greeting, a warm smile overtaking his face. "I am Head of Nations Jarmock Nell. To my left is my Secretary of Intergalactic Relations Hinep Granol. We have long anticipated meeting you!" Nell's voice registered decidedly in the bass range. Again, Janeway assumed Nell to be male.  
  
Janeway nodded at the pair, a motion of greeting. She gestured to Chakotay, saying, "This is my First Officer, Commander Chakotay. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"No, Captain, the pleasure is ours, let me assure you," the yellow individual gushed. This voice was much higher. With little doubt, this one was female. "For years we have awaited saviors such as yourselves to rescue us. This is truly a blessed day!"  
  
"We appreciate your enthusiasm, Ms. Granol," Chakotay countered, "but I can't promise we'll be able to help you. We don't know much about your problem yet."  
  
Nell's grin fell a trace. Granol retained her enthusiasm. "Please, call me Hinep. Our meeting now is to discuss our crisis, is it not? We will tell you everything we know, cooperate with you in any way we can. If it will save our people."  
  
"We will do what we can to help, of course," Chakotay interjected. "Don't get me wrong. It just may be premature to call us 'saviors'." He tried to soften his comment with a gentle smile.  
  
"And you'll succeed. We'll succeed," Nell brightened again. "I can just feel it!"  
  
"What can you tell us about your predicament?" Janeway wanted to cut through the praise and small talk.  
  
"Well, quite frankly, Captain, we have grossly overpopulated poor Talok," Nell got to the heart of the matter. "Just twenty years ago, the nations of our planet banded together. We formed one government, of which I am the Head." He smiled almost smugly. "We tried re-distributing our food, water, and natural resources evenly, but we just barely have enough to go around. Our cities have abhorrently overflowed into the rural areas we had left and are still growing. The natural habitats of our animal populations are few and far between. Do you know how many species have been lost from our planet in the past hundred years?" Nell's red face paled as he described the complications exacted on Talok. Shiny silver tears sprinkled Granol's face. Janeway felt her own heart beating a little faster as she recalled her Earth history courses at Starfleet Academy. Here was her planet's past brought to life.  
  
"The pollution problem, Captain, Commander," Granol continued, dabbing at her tears with a thin white hanky, "is so. I can't even take my sons to sail in the lake or to play in what once was the capitol park any more. Some days, they can't even venture outside because the air is so congested. Wars are being fought in and between cities over land; everyone wants and deserves a place to live, of course, but at what - and whose -expense? We used to have so many wide, open plains, lush forests, vast jungles. Now they've almost disappeared. Mostly, they're exhibits in our museums and ancient recollections in our elders' memories. Much of the wildlife has been relocated to reserves. They're sick. We're sick. We'll all die."  
  
Kathryn wished she could take the woman's hands in her own, to offer a touch of consolation. Chakotay was fighting back tears. Kathryn watched via the viewscreen as Jarmock lay a red hand softly on Hinep's shoulder. Were Kathryn's other officers as moved by the Talokian's situation and subsequent emotion as she was? She dare not turn to look.  
  
What she didn't see was Tom Paris's mouth almost agape, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres' - who had been summoned from Engineering after Voyager's first communication with Pymon Skal - tears just overflowing onto her cheeks, Harry Kim biting his lower lip and clenching his hands, and Neelix crying softly in a remote corner of the Bridge. Tuvok, a Vulcan, did not openly show any emotion, and Seven Of Nine, who had been assisting Torres in Engineering until she also was summoned to the Bridge, was a little confused. As an ex-Borg, Seven was not wholly in-tune with her emotions yet. She recognized an ache around her heart. Is this pity? Seven wondered. Is this how sympathy feels? The Doctor, sitting in Sickbay, was listening to the dialogue between Voyager and Talok over the communications array aboard Voyager. He sympathized as much as a Hologram can, which, actually, is quite a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nell cleared his throat. "It's just that we've been dealing with our overpopulation problem for so long now, and we haven't come nearly far enough."  
  
"Tell us what you have accomplished," Chakotay invited softly, successfully keeping his tears at bay.  
  
"Well," the red man replied, "we've unified our planet. That's an incredible feat for us, Commander. We'd been at odds since time began. Of course, we still have our squabbles, but things are beginning to look up for us. We got rid of all of our assault weapons eight years ago," Nell added proudly.  
  
Kathryn smiled and nodded encouragingly. She could have hugged Chakotay right then. Leave it to him to accentuate the positive, she mused.  
  
"We're also implementing sex education classes in our schools. We want to educate everyone about safe sex and planned parenthood," Nell continued.  
  
Granol found her voice again, as well. "We've made recycling a law. We're even learning how to recycle our already-used natural resources. Polluting constitutes a heavy fine and prison time. Corporations cannot empty their waste into waterways; no exceptions. The latest in biotechnology is making our croplands more productive. Hybrids, pesticides, the works. All pesticides, of course, are environmentally friendly, except to the target pests. We've worked a long time on that one." The woman's excitement was returning.  
  
Nell took over again. "We used to have landfills," he added sheepishly. They were one of the first things to go. We dug them up and deposited the waste in a few of our moons' craters. During certain nights of the year, the moons offer a neon-like glow. Not exactly healthy, but nothing has ever lived on the moons, so we thought that it was the least of any evils." Tom Paris stifled a laugh on board Voyager. The sound he emitted resembled a cross between a snort and a cough. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres exchanged humored looks across the Bridge. Tuvok raised an eyebrow and glanced at the three young, boisterous crewpeople.  
  
"Now, we're cleaning out the old landfill holes. Maybe we can turn them into something useful." Nell pondered as his voice trailed off.  
  
Picking up, Granol added, "Our biggest complication is pollution, followed closely by the lack of land that hasn't been overtaken by cities. Like I said, most of our free land has been converted into reserves for the other poor creatures that are stuck sharing a planet with us. We still have a handful of forests, jungles, and plains. Everything that isn't a city or a reserve is farmland. Then, of course, is the clean water crisis. We're beginning to flush the pollution out of our rivers, streams, and lakes, but it's not happening fast enough."  
  
"Really, that's our predicament in a nutshell, Captain, Commander," Nell concluded.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay exchanged glances. Janeway began to reply. "Mr. Nell, Ms. Granol --"  
  
"Please, call us Jarmock and Hinep," Nell interjected.  
  
"Jarmock and Hinep," Janeway began again with a grin, "my home planet, Earth, went through the same sort of situation with overpopulation that you're facing. We had a lot of assistance from new friends, and we overcame our crisis. I think we can help you."  
  
The Talokians' eyes widened as their wide mouths spread into full-fledged beams. "You can? Really, you can? Oh." Jarmock and Hinep both found tears filling their eyes. "How? What will you do? What can we do to help you?"  
  
"Well, I'll discuss the situation with my staff. We'll review Earth's history, find ways to implement the solutions that saved Earth on Talok," Janeway explained, adding, "You've already taken some great steps on your own to solve your problem. When we have a good plan, we'll contact you again and see how you feel about what we've come up with. If we could, I'd like to upload any documented information you have on Talok's overpopulation dilemma, and on what you've done so far to remedy the problem."  
  
"Of course, of course!" Nell turned away, picking up a device that looked like a telephone handset. A few words into the receiver later, Nell faced the viewscreen again. "We have a tiny library of information already compiled, waiting for the day you would come," he chuckled. "You should be receiving everything we've got."  
  
Harry Kim nodded, "I'm uploading it now."  
  
"Thank you," Janeway said. "As soon as we've come up with a plan, I'll be in contact with you again."  
  
"Oh, thank you Captain, thank you! A million thank-yous!" Nell gushed.  
  
Grinning, Janeway concluded the consultation with, "I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Jarmock." Then, the screen returned to the starscape.  
  
Janeway turned to Chakotay. "Well," she breathed. "I'm calling a senior staff meeting in one hour. I'd like everyone involved to have surveyed the information Mr. Kim just uploaded and to come prepared with suggestions. I'll be in my Ready Room until then. You have the Bridge, Commander." Chakotay nodded, returning to his seat and console to issue the Captain's order to the senior staff.  
  
Janeway headed to her Ready Room off the Bridge. As she passed Tuvok on the way, she asked her friend and Chief of Security to join her.  
  
Tuvok followed his Captain into the Ready Room, already pretty sure he knew what she was going to say. Kathryn sat at her desk, gesturing to the chairs in front of it. Tuvok took the invitation and seated himself.  
  
"Tuvok, are we doing the right thing? This isn't violating the Prime Directive, is it?" she worried, rubbing her temples with her fingertips.  
  
If he were human, Tuvok might have smiled. "Captain, the Talokians contacted us. They asked for our help. Though the Talokians are a less technologically advanced race, it was they who made first contact by emitting a distress signal. This is hardly different from when Zefram Cochrane made First Contact with my people four centuries ago, just outside Earth's orbit. We are not interfering where we are not welcome and perhaps even expected, Captain," Tuvok reasoned, always the voice of logic.  
  
Kathryn leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. She nodded slowly, her lips curling into a half-grin. "You're right, of course, Tuvok. I don't think I'd get through some days in one piece without your guidance." She opened her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Tuvok nodded once, standing to leave. "A history lesson brought to life," Kathryn mused.  
  
Tuvok nodded again, arching an eyebrow. "Indeed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Janeway stood behind her chair at the head of the small conference room, facing her senior staff. "I assume you've all had a chance to review the information the Talokians sent us?" she began. Heads bobbed up and down and affirmative mumbles rose up from her staff. "Good," she continued, sliding into her seat. "As you all know, Earth suffered from an overpopulation problem quite similar to the Talokians not more than four centuries ago. It was quite a mess, people."  
  
"I'll say," Tom Paris threw in, glancing at the Captain to make sure he wasn't about to be reprimanded for speaking out of turn. Janeway simply looked at him curiously.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to elaborate, Mr. Paris?" she invited. After spending eight years in the Delta Quadrant together, Kathryn knew all of her officers' little idiosyncrasies: Tom Paris, for one, couldn't keep his mouth shut for very long.  
  
Tom took the encouragement gladly. "When I was a kid, my grandpa liked to take me to the Earth History museum in San Francisco. We'd spend hours in the First Contact wing, and Pop would tell me the stories that had been passed down in our family about what Earth was like before First Contact. Pollution, food and water shortages, huge, dirty cities overflowing with people who didn't have enough space to begin with, endangered species living on tiny reserves - everything the Talokians are dealing with now, we dealt with then. This is like a look at our own past; an interactive museum exhibit," Paris noted.  
  
"Except this isn't an exhibit, Tom. This is real," B'Elanna Torres countered.  
  
"And we have a chance to help," added Harry Kim.  
  
"What did Earth do to remedy its overpopulation problem?" Neelix inquired. A friend that Voyager made in the Delta Quadrant, Neelix had never seen Earth.  
  
"Would you like to handle this one, Tom?" Janeway favored her pilot and resident Earth history buff.  
  
Paris grinned in appreciation. "Well, we did some of the things Talok is doing now. Recycling, creating wildlife reserves, educating people about planned parenthood and safe sex." Tom winked at his wife, B'Elanna. "Talok is a full step ahead of what we were, though. Earth wasn't a united planet until after First Contact with the Vulcans."  
  
Tuvok took his turn in the conversation, "My people also assisted the humans in maximizing their crop production and natural resource conservation. In addition, we aided them in purifying Earth's fresh water supply and taught the humans how to carefully and properly harvest and utilize saltwater from the oceans."  
  
"But this was not sufficient," Seven Of Nine inserted. "Though the Vulcans assisted the humans in forming a unified government and taught them several means of conservation and proper utilization of resources, the human population still far exceeded Earth's capacity."  
  
"By the time Zefram Cochrane made First Contact, Earth's human population numbered over nine billion," The Doctor added his two cents.  
  
Neelix's childlike curiosity shone through his eyes. "So what did they do?"  
  
"Humans started the first colonies on other planets," Chakotay replied. "With a lot of help from our new friends, of course." He nodded at Tuvok.  
  
"Do you think we should help the Talokians colonize another planet?" Neelix inquired of Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay glanced at Janeway. "We need to first teach them how to purify their lakes and rivers, and then how to use ocean water vigilantly, of course, but from what I've read, they're beginning to get things under control. However, their population far exceeds what their planet can safely carry. Yes, I guess I am suggesting we help them find a planet to relocate some of their people to."  
  
Before Janeway could respond, Kim said excitedly, "The fifth planet from the sun in a Class-M. Seven and I have been researching it." He looked to Seven, who nodded once. "It's in its earlier stages of development, with few animals. The atmosphere and water content are exactly like Talok's, and most of the land is relative in design and construction. The plants and minerals are very similar to the ones on Talok, too. Of course, the average temperature is lower than Talok's, but not a lot. They'll have to find ways to get their crops to adapt to a slightly lower temperature, but we did that four centuries ago! We even discovered new crops!"  
  
Seven continued, "There are few animal species on Planet X and the vegetation is highly similar to that of Talok's. Additional animals transported from Talok will cause some distress to the ecosystem, but all will likely adapt."  
  
"'Planet X'?" Tom chuckled.  
  
"It was Ensign Kim's idea," Seven retorted, a bit haughtily.  
  
"We had to call it something," Harry took the defensive.  
  
"I like it," Kathryn ended the tiff. "And I think the idea is sound. The Talokians have taken a ready first step in the right direction: they've got a unified planet and a central government; they've made recycling a law and polluting illegal; they're educating their citizens on planned parenthood and safe sex; they've got wildlife reservoirs; they're learning how to preserve their natural resources; and they're maximizing crop production. We'll teach them how to purify their water sources and how to cautiously use ocean water for their purposes, and we'll suggest they relocate some of their population to 'Planet X'. With our help, of course. Suggestions? Comments?" She looked around her conference room at the intelligent, focused faces of her senior staff. No one said anything. Tom, Harry, B'Elanna, and Neelix shook their heads.  
  
"Fine. Good work, people! Commander Chakotay and I will be contacting the planet shortly. B'Elanna, can you design a water purification prototype? I'd like to present them with at least the design soon." Janeway was all business.  
  
"Not a problem, Captain. I can have it done in an hour," Torres replied.  
  
"Excellent. Harry, Seven: keep researching 'Planet X'. I want to be sure we're not sending these people into an even more dangerous situation. Tom and Neelix can help you locate the best places to begin colonies."  
  
"Yes, ma'am"s and "Aye, Captain"s filled the room.  
  
"Tuvok, Doctor, I'd like you to sit in when Chakotay and I contact the planet to discuss our ideas. Maybe you can help answer questions and alleviate fears," Janeway continued.  
  
"Gladly, Captain," The Doctor replied. Tuvok nodded his concurrence.  
  
"Very well. You all have your orders. Dismissed," concluded Voyager's Captain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As promised, Lieutenant Torres had a water purification prototype designed within an hour. She was building a physical model of it when the Captain checked in on her. Ensign Kim and Seven Of Nine continued to research the planet and, finding no loopholes for the Talokians to fall through, began to plot locations to start first colonies on with help from Lieutenant Paris and Neelix. When Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and The Doctor contacted the planet again, they were received not only by Head of Nations Nell and Secretary of Intergalactic Relations Granol, but also the entire Talok Congress. There were representatives from every nation of the unified planet. All the better, Janeway decided, for instant feedback.  
  
First, Janeway praised the Talokians for the resolutions implemented so far: family planning, recycling, a law prohibiting pollution, and so on. She went on to describe Voyager's ideas for purifying their polluted waterways and for utilizing the salty waters of the oceans for on-land use. One machine - Torres' prototype - could be copied and modified to suit both purposes, Chakotay explained. After short deliberation among the Congress members, this proposal was met with excitement and unanimous approval. Next, they discussed the colonization option.  
  
"The fifth planet in your solar system is superbly suited to fit your needs. It has the same atmospheric and water content as Talok, as well as similar land design and construction and plant and mineral matters. There are few animal species, and since Planet X is much like Talok, we don't anticipate huge problems in introducing some of your native animals, provided you keep a close watch so that they don't overrun the place," Janeway was saying to her intent listeners.  
  
"Pardon me, Captain," one of the Congressional representatives - a small green woman - spoke up, "'Planet X'?"  
  
Janeway, Chakotay, and The Doctor chuckled. Tuvok remained stoic as ever. "It's a pet name that we gave to your fifth planet; something to refer to it as," Chakotay explained.  
  
The Voyageurs noticed the light turn on behind a few of the Congresspeoples' eyes. They'd been wondering about the "Planet X" terminology as well! Directly, discussion floated through the audience. What did they think about colonizing Planet X?  
  
A dark violet-colored man spoke up, "How about crops? You said we could introduce some of our animals on.Planet X. Could we also try crops?"  
  
"It would appear that several of your native crops would integrate well on this new planet. Granted, being farther away from your sun, Planet X has a lower average temperature than does Talok, but most crops will adapt, as will your people, in time. You will also discover plants native to Planet X suitable to fit your needs," replied Tuvok.  
  
More discussion ensued among the representatives of Congress. Finally, Head of Nations Nell turned to the viewscreen. "It's a very interesting proposition, Captain, and certainly doable," he said. "I am embarrassed to admit we hadn't thought of it ourselves. We have the resources available to relocate some of our population onto this new planet. The general consensus here is an affirmative one. We like your idea. However, it is really up to the population to decide. After all, it will be most of them who are moving. We'd like to inform our people and put it up to a vote. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that's a fine idea. We're on our way back to the Alpha Quadrant, but I think we can spare a few weeks to stick around until you have things decided," Janeway offered.  
  
"Splendid! In that case, I'd like to invite you and your crew to come planetside and visit us! Relax and enjoy the fine things we do have to offer. We may have an overpopulation crisis, but we also have managed to maintain some lovely resorts. We still know how to appreciate some of life's finer gifts!" invited Nell.  
  
Janeway looked to her three confidantes for their thoughts.  
  
"The crew is certainly overdue for shore leave," Chakotay reminded the Captain.  
  
"I agree. It would do us all some good to have a little relaxation time," added The Doctor.  
  
Tuvok offered no argument.  
  
"Thank you. We'd like that very much," Janeway confirmed, facing Nell and the Congress again.  
  
"Excellent! In the meantime, your Lieutenant Torres can explain her prototype to us," Granol beamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the following three weeks, the Talok government - with help from the Voyager crew - utilized every media source they could to educate the public about the colonization option. In the meantime, Lieutenant Torres and her engineering team described her prototype to Talok's top engineers, helped them build their first models, and assisted them in running tests on the models. Soon, the Talokians would be able to build water purifying machines to use in real-life situations. The rest of Voyager's crew took shore leave on Talok, enjoying the resorts and clean beaches of the planet.  
  
In three weeks' time, the election was held - at last, the big day! When all of the votes were tallied, Head of Nations Nell announced the results: the overwhelming majority of Talokians were in favor of building colonies on Planet X. Many people wanted a new start. The Congress decided to take five million people as the first colonists. Anyone who wanted to volunteer had to have their name submitted to Talok's newly created Colonization Committee; from there, five million people would be randomly selected. Thanks to the planet's unified government and highly advanced communications systems, the five million lucky contestants were chosen and notified within another two weeks' time. It was time for Voyager to step back in.  
  
With the new colonists assembled, the Talok government and the Voyageurs briefed them and prepared them for their new homes. The colonists were told exactly what they'd be getting themselves into; problems they'd face, and so on. They'd still be under Talok government until their new lives were established and they were ready to be on their own. Even then, Talok and Planet X would be sister worlds. Yes, a few initially hopeful experimenters got scared and dropped out of the project, but new people were chosen to take their places. Before long, the supplies were gathered and the colonists were ready. At last, Voyager and ships from Talok, full of people, equipment and provisions, landed on Planet X and unloaded.  
  
"I can hardly believe it: we're here," Head of Nations Jarmock Nell said to Captain Kathryn Janeway as they supervised the unpacking together. "I think we can take it from this point on, Captain. Our people are excited to set up their new homes and start farms, but we can surely do that ourselves. No need for you to take any more time out of your journey home! How can I thank you enough for your help?"  
  
"Just promise me the same mistake won't be made twice," Janeway replied.  
  
"Oh, I can assure you: we learned our lesson the first time around!" Nell laughed. "We can control our population and our resource usage. We'll be careful - very careful. In a few decades, we will have two paradise planets!"  
  
Kathryn smiled and took Jarmock's hands in her own. "I'm sure you will."  
  
"Captain? That's the last of it; we're all unloaded," Lieutenant Paris reported.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Paris! Round up the crew and we'll be off," Janeway called to her pilot.  
  
"Captain, please always remember that you have a friend in the Delta Quadrant. If there is ever anything we can do for you, I promise it will be done," Nell offered.  
  
"Thank you," was Kathryn's simple reply as she squeezed Jarmock's hands one last time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm very proud of you all," Captain Kathryn Janeway, standing on the Bridge, announced to her crew as Voyager entered the space around the Talokian solar system. "We were able to help rescue a civilization here, not unlike our friends the Vulcans did four centuries ago when Earth had its own overpopulation crisis. Let's remember this as not only a success in assisting a new friend, but also a lesson in Federation history. A history lesson brought to life." She paused to let her words sink in, then took her seat. "Set a course, Mr. Paris. For home." 


End file.
